Hitherto, technologies for supplying power wirelessly through electromagnetic induction and/or radio waves have been available. Further, in recent years, technologies for supplying power wirelessly through magnetic resonance achieved to make a magnetic field resonate have been developed. The magnetic resonance is a phenomenon in which magnetic fields are coupled to each other between two resonating coils and energy transmission occurs.